Topical medicament compositions, such as liquids, include sunscreens and medicated liquids. They have previously been provided in squeezable containers or in containers with a finger-operated pump, whereby a portion of the composition is deposited on the treatment surface or on a free hand for subsequent application to the treatment surface. In either case, the composition is spread over the treatment surface, such as with a free hand, which results in it being applied to a surface other than the target area.
For some example applications, it is not acceptable for the free hand to be exposed to a medicated composition, such as a liquid, as the medication may be absorbed through the skin on the hand. Some pharmaceutical medications applied to the skin, for example, may have undesirable effects to the user, patient, or others exposed to the medication, if, for example, the medication is applied to areas other than the target area. This is particularly the case where the composition is a topical or transdermal liquid composition intended to have a therapeutic effect at a prescribed dose.
One example of such a composition is testosterone. Transdermal testosterone liquid compositions function as physiologically active agents. Testosterone is used in many forms to treat a wide variety of conditions. In particular, testosterone plays a key role in the development of male reproductive tissues such as the testis and prostate as well as promoting secondary sexual characteristics such as increased muscle, bone mass, and the growth of body hair. In addition, testosterone is essential for health and well-being as well as the prevention of osteoporosis.
For topical or transdermal medicinal compositions, liquid testosterone solutions included, it is often desirable to provide an applicator which temporarily retains the medicinal composition while it is being applied to a specific treatment surface for absorption through the skin of the user. Often, the treatment surface is located in or around the armpit, or axilla region of the user.
Ideally, applicators for topical compositions would create a balance between adequately retaining the composition, while enabling its release onto the treatment surface. Unfortunately, conventional applicators commonly suffer from the inability to release or apply the composition to the treatment area with adequate precision. For example, patients have been known to spill or spread liquid testosterone solution onto other body parts or objects that other people may touch, thereby undesirably receiving a dose of a medicinal composition. In the case of liquid medicinal compositions, solution often runs down the side of a patient's torso when applied to the armpit. This can lead to a non-prescribed exposure to the medication and related undesirable side effects to patients and non-patients alike. In the example case of testosterone, this risk is especially present to non-patient women and children who come into contact with a male patient.